


From the world's beginning to our own days

by keysmash



Series: Supernatural s5 Codas [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_30snapshots, Episode Related, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-15
Updated: 2010-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keysmash/pseuds/keysmash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We two form a multitude</p><p>from Ovid's <i><a href="http://classics.mit.edu/Ovid/metam.html">Metamorphoses</a></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	From the world's beginning to our own days

**Author's Note:**

> My Bloody Valentine coda. Written for prompt 22 of my [](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_30snapshots/profile)[**spn_30snapshots**](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_30snapshots/) [table](http://latentfunction.livejournal.com/349450.html); previous codas are also linked in that post. Title from Ovid.

Dean opened the door and thought that if he never saw Sam on this bed again, weak and shaky and wet with sweat and piss, it'd be too soon.

He just lay there shivering this time, though, chattering his teeth and watching the door. His eyes lit up when Dean came inside, and he didn't immediately try to talk him into letting him up, the way he had every time Dean looked in during the day. Dean watched him for a moment before unstrapping his wrists and helping him to sit up. Sam leaned into Dean without trying to injure either of them, a step up considering what he'd pulled that got him strapped down and left alone for everyone's safety, and just rested. He could be waiting until Dean undid his ankles before making his move, but Dean didn't think so.

He'd brought the stuff with him this time, and he wrapped the blanket around Sam's shoulders and rubbed him through the flannel. Sam kept shivering, or maybe just shaking, but once he grabbed the edges to hold it around himself, Dean wiped down his face and offered him a bottle of Gatorade. It was cold, but Sam sucked half of it down before pausing.

"Thanks," he said, as well as he could, and Dean swallowed hard.

"Course." He nodded to the end of the bed. "You good if I let you go?"

Sam just nodded back, so Dean knelt at his feet and bent his head over Sam's ankles as he uncuffed him. It was a stupid position, leaving the back of his neck right there for Sam's convenience, but Dean didn't think he'd misjudged.

Sure enough, Sam only swung his legs to the side when Dean let him free, and Dean stood to give him a few minutes. It seemed like he watched Sam's downturned face for a long time before Sam glanced up, looking near Dean but not at him, and held his hands out to be pulled up.

He was a wreck. This close, Dean could see his face's splotchiness, and the snot that had smeared over one cheek and the corresponding shoulder of Sam's shirt before drying. He stank, and Dean was just glad he hadn't needed to take a shit.

"C'mon," he said, and wrapped his arm around Sam's shoulder as he led him to the door. Neither of them looked back as they left.

"Can we go?" Sam asked, once they reached the top of the stairs. He didn't glance at Bobby, visible in the other room, but Dean nodded, and Bobby held a hand up as they passed.

Cas helped Dean get Sam into the passenger seat — "I'm sick of lying down, dude," he'd said, when Dean suggested he stretch out in the back — but he disappeared instead of getting into the car himself, so it was only Sam and Dean, alone in the darkness. Dean took off, getting them the fuck out of there.

He stopped after a few hours, at a motel with the vacancy sign glowing bright and a diner connected to the office. He was hungry now, but instead of getting food right away, he called in an order while Sam stripped down in the bathroom. His clothes were smushed into the trashcan and Dean sat on the closed toilet while Sam showered. Neither of them talked. He helped Sam into sweatpants and a t-shirt that didn't strictly fit him anymore before finally going for the food.

The diner's appetizer menu was a lawsuit waiting to happen, lifted from a national chain, but Dean ordered a bunch of stuff from it anyway — wings, potato skins, and something called southwestern egg rolls, which sounded wrong but also tasty — and dessert, and coffee. The waitress dumped sugar and creamer packets into his bag, and it would be a weird meal but a good one.

Sam was at the table in the dark when Dean got back, and Dean flipped on the bedside lamp before sitting down. Sam stared at dinner before glancing up to Dean, somehow confused. Dean glanced at the appetizers he'd piled onto one Styrofoam container, and the coffee and pie sitting to the side, without finding a problem, so he dug in.

God, it was good to be hungry, and this hit the spot regardless of what Famine said. Sitting here in just enough light, warm and contented with food in his belly and his boots tangled up with Sam's bare feet, he almost wondered if Horsemen lied the way demons did.

"So, you think we got marked up by a Cupid, too?" Sam asked later, after they'd fought it out over the last bite of pie and were each leaning back with a cup of coffee between their palms.

"You serious?"

"There's enough weird factions going on in Heaven. Maybe someone doesn't want us going after each other after all."

"Maybe someone has a bad sense of humor." Sam glanced up quickly, eyes wide and mouth open slightly, and Dean sighed and shook his head. "Something goes okay for me for this long, I start looking around for the catch, you know? The other foot that's gonna smash down on me like a cockroach in someone's kitchen."

Sam slurped at his coffee before putting it down. "Maybe there's no catch to this."

"I don't think I want to have been marked down, throughout eternity, as someone who was gonna shack up with his brother," he said, sort of side-stepping the issue.

Sam laughed. "I don't think it counts as shacking up when we were living together in the first place." His hands trembled just slightly when he picked his cup up again. The tremors had mostly died down, but there was a reason Dean ordered finger food.

"It counts as something, anyway." Dean almost regretted saying it when Sam cocked his head at Dean, but he eventually just took another sip of his coffee. Dean did the same and they finished drinking together in silence.


End file.
